why_dont_we_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Jake Paul (feat. Logan Paul)
Lyrics (Hey Jake I made one phone call I got the same house as you And the same car, too It's not that hard Oh hey, by the way welcome to the top little bro Feels good, huh? But let's not forget how you got here) Little brother Jakey try to roast me!? (What?) Little brother standing on his own two feet!? (Not for long) I'm a dog, you're a puppy, call you Kong Let's talk about your garbage that you call a song It should be every other day, just some strong advice I made you famous once, it's about to happen twice Yeah you on Disney, but who helped you read all your lines? (That's me) Don't forget boy, you were my shadow on Vine Now you got a few subscribers, and you think that you're the shit I'll admit, you got money, you got bars, you got chicks But you're a dick You ain't thankful for your fans, it's kinda funny Do your investors know Team 10 ain't making any money? See, it starts with the talent, but it's hard when you got none I think you kinda salty 'cause I'm the favorite son I'm a maverick, you're a sidekick, yeah I brought you to LA If there's one thing you should know You don't fuck with the Logang Hold up I'ma throw up Looking at your face you don't know what it means to glow up Trying to dance and acting class It's doing nothing now you try to rap (Come on, hold up) Catch the flow, you can't, oh no Maybe Team 10's got it I mean, that's how you grow But you still can't sell out any shows No, you still can't find some matching clothes Ah, yah You're just killing the vibe, yeah You ain't doing it right, yeah Trying to play ball with the dogs You don't know what you've done you just ruined your life, yeah You're just killing the vibe, yeah You ain't doing it right, yeah Trying to play ball with the dogs You don't know what you've done you just ruined your life, yeah What happened Jake? Man, we used to love each other After all, we came from the same mother Biologically, you know that makes us brothers So much negativity, it really makes me wonder I feel like you just need a maverick shirt (Link in description!) When you insult me Jakey, it really hurts Sometimes I wish my real brother was Dirk (Disney!) But now I gotta go and put you in the dirt (Yo, wait, hold up Hold up, why'd the music stop?) Uh oh, that's Alissa Violet Used to be your chick Now she in the Logang and you know she on my... team Those cars ain't yours man That shit was just floated Gun tattooed on your leg 'cause she knew you weren't loaded I act in movies that your fans watch with their baby sitters I thought you were my boy guess I have a baby sister You're tryna be a model shoulda kept Neels Visser Go make another video 'bout who's the better kisser Is it called Team 10 cuz you take 10 percent of your friends? (That's fucked up Jake) When the contract dies so does their career, it ends (That's also fact) Are you mad just 'cause you couldn't sign the Dolans? (They're smarter than you) So you had to replace them with some Spanish twins? (Weak) It's every day bro, do you give up at night? We 24/7 man, you picked the wrong fight I'm a savage You are average I'm a beast I'm going wild This song will be the death of you I'm 'bout to be an only child! Music Video